


Late Nights

by ukemeansukrainian (WigglyBoi)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M, unashamed cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyBoi/pseuds/ukemeansukrainian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan works too late sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> oh god please dont judge me i wrote this in my weeaboo phase like 3 years ago and its really ooc but i just never got to post it  
> but yeah hey enjoy

Gohan sighs, putting his face in his hands. Through his fingers, he glances at the clock. 3:05 AM. He brings his gaze over to the pile of work he still needs to do. _This is gonna take forever_ , he thinks.

He stands up and walks over to the floor-to-ceiling bookcase, stuffed with all kinds of books. Pulling out one after another, he finally finds the textbook he was looking for. After ruffling through a few pages, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist

Automatically, Gohan tenses, but relaxes when he feels the familiar energy. “Goten, what are you doing up? It’s three in the morning.”

The boy rests his head on his brother’s back murmuring, “I... I couldn’t sleep,” with his voice cracking on the _ee_.

Sensing the obvious lie, Gohan turns to face his brother. "No, really, what's wrong? You know you can tell me," he says encouragingly.

They stare at each other, long and hard, until Goten finally speaks, "I had a nightmare... You disappeared, and I couldn't find you, and I was so scared, cause even when I woke up, you still weren't there," he ends with a choked sob, trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

An understanding expression comes across the older brother's face. "Goten," he says firmly, looking him straight in the eye. "I will always be here for you, every single second of every minute of every day. Never, not in a million years, will I leave you. You know why?" The boy shakes his head.

Gohan pulls his brother close. "Because I love you," he whispers before closing the space between their faces with a small kiss.

With Goten's head resting on his shoulder, the older boy offers, "Now I still have some work to do, but I can come to bed if you want."

"No... I can wait for you, I'll lay on the couch," he pulls away and walks over to the small sofa.

"If you insist..."

The next 45 minutes consist of pen scratching on paper and little conversation. Goten is soon asleep, and Gohan is drifting off as well. I guess I've done enough for one night, he sighs to himself. Glancing over to his brother, he shuts his books and turns off the lamp.

"Goten? Are you asleep?" he murmurs. Apparently so.

Of course, with slightly above average strength, carrying the teen up the stairs is a rather easy task; it's forcing the boy to let go that's the hard part. Gohan finally manages to escape from his younger brother's grasp, only to quickly change clothes and join him in their bed, returning to the warm embrace. For Goten, the rest of the night's sleep was a good one.


End file.
